


【索香】梦想课题

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	1. Chapter 1

1.

当天的职棒训练赛结束后，索隆翘掉队里的赛后聚会，换好衣服就直接开溜了。

因为他在赛前接到一通电话，获知了一条简直比催命还紧急的消息。

他火急火燎赶回家，一进门就被过于浓郁的Alpha信息素气味熏得头皮发紧。这味道里有着浓烈得让他兴致勃发的熟悉感，同时还极不寻常的混着些异样。

“我回来了。”他随手丢下装备包，正换拖鞋时，散发气味的源头从卧室里走了出来。他眼前的光线一暗，紧接着一双手伸过来捧起他的脸，发烫的嘴唇主动吻了上来。

“你好慢。”山治边吻他边动手动脚解他的腰带，他被牵引着往卧室走去，抽空仔细打量了山治几眼。

金发Alpha正在经历一场按计划进行的发情期，由药物催生的身体变化让他即便在没有Omega信息素诱导的情况下也产生了阵阵难以招架的发情热。他呼吸粗沉，双颊发烫，整个人汗水淋漓，那双被潮湿浸透的蓝眼睛此刻像捕猎者一样散发着不妙的气息。

他将索隆一路推进卧室，推倒在床上，扯着索隆的T恤下摆向上掀起。

“刚结束我就赶回来了，一分钟也没耽搁。”索隆配合地抬高手臂由着山治帮他把上衣脱掉，山治在他身前跪坐下去，低头亲吻他的腹部，急切得连平时总爱抱怨的汗味也不在意了。

索隆伸手摸了摸山治的头发，本来平时就不甚温顺的Alpha发起情来更是耐心全无，嫌碍事地拨开他的手，拉下拉链掏出他的阴茎来，直接张开嘴含了进去。

突如其来的刺激让索隆的大腿和腰腹不自觉地绷紧，他粗哑喘息一声，低头注视着山治起伏的头顶，略感惊讶地问：“不用我洗澡吗？”

山治含着他半软的阴茎，边用舌头画着圈搅弄边含糊不清地回答：“不用。”

索隆便放松身体，心安理得享受起了服务，同时心里暗想，这种好事如果能多来几次该多好。

维持着特殊的同性伴侣关系的三年时间里，同为Alpha的他们从未品尝过发情状态下的结合，山治这副样子对索隆来说此生难得一见。

而之所以有这样的机会，是因为在结婚的第二个年头，他们决定尝试着要一个孩子。

从确认自己只对Alpha的气味起反应开始，索隆就对生育后代没了想法。山治则不同，由于原生家庭的残缺和病态，他对组建一个属于自己的温馨完整的家庭有着异常强烈的执著；他喜欢孩子，特别是小女孩，他做梦都想尝尝当父亲的滋味。

他们本以为这种梦想只能是不切实际的空想，幸运的是，经过一系列检查，医生确认山治体内藏着的那副半退化的生殖腔通过药物调理或许可以恢复一定的功能。这方法受孕几率虽低，但值得一试。

于是，在山治坚持服药半年之后，事情就发展成了如今这种状态。

在第一个以受孕为目的的发情期到来的夜晚，山治半跪在索隆的双腿之间，舔得比以往的任何一次都更卖力。平时索隆的气味对他来说仅仅只是有点好闻，今天闻起来却有着无比强烈的诱惑。

他尽可能放松咽喉，上下晃动着脑袋，把那个越胀越大的玩意抵进又吐出，啧啧有声地吸舔。敏感的口腔和舌头能明显感受到体积变化，直到那东西在他嘴里变得又硬又烫，几乎要吞含不下，他才抬起头将它拔离出去。

在做完该做的准备工作后，他站起身解开自己的腰带，动作利落得像个训练有素的士兵。体内涌动的情潮实在太难熬了，他急切的想要得到宣泄。他脱掉自己的裤子，张开腿跨骑在了索隆的大腿上。

索隆此刻已经完全被他挑起了兴致，勃起的阴茎贴着他的臀缝，稍微挺腰摩蹭几下，穴口的瘙痒感就令他兴奋得发颤。

他侧过身从床头柜里拿出一管润滑剂塞进索隆手里，他毕竟不是Omega，屁股使用起来可没那么便利。

索隆用充足的润滑剂沾湿手指，边将手指探向他身下，边贴近他耳边笑着说：“你知道吗，你发起情来比平时可爱多了。”

“少说话多做事，不然我咬你了。”山治用一只手臂环绕着索隆的脖子，脸埋进他的颈窝，在颈侧和耳朵上泄愤地啃个不停。散发着Alpha信息素气味的腺体就近在他鼻尖前几厘米的位置，他馋得牙根发痒，巴不得狠狠咬上几口。

索隆将食指指尖塞进他的后穴，借着润滑挤入两个指节，说：“我会努力的。”

异物侵入的不适感和随之而来的愈发严重的痒意使山治绷紧后背向前挺了挺腰，他用脸颊贴上索隆的侧脸，叹息般地呻吟了一声：“嗯……要比平时更努力才行。”

搅动的水声从下方传来，手指从一根添加到两根，抽插的位置越来越深。要命的情热堵塞在身体里，汗水大滴大滴沿着皮肤滚落，山治觉得自己马上就要被烧着了。

索隆这时用左手掐了掐他的乳头：“这里也变硬了。”

山治又急促喘息了一声，胸口像触电般向后缩开，索隆却不肯放过他，指腹掐着发硬的乳头又揉又捏，愉悦的快感折磨得他近乎要失去仅剩的那点儿理智。

他用双手捧起索隆的脸，动情地吻他咬他，同时直白地催促道：“快点插进来，我想要，快点……”

在他说完这句话之后，插在他屁股里的手指就抽离出去，换为胀硬的阴茎抵住穴口。他主动弓起腰调整角度以便被插入，索隆用两只手抓着他的臀瓣向两边掰开，缓慢而有力地顶进他的后穴。

他浑身抖得愈发厉害，像被无形的手扼住咽喉般失去了呼吸的能力，呼痛声和呻吟声混成一团堵塞在喉咙里，他咬了咬下唇，更为依赖的紧紧搂住索隆的脖子。

“疼吗？”索隆哑着嗓子问。

“没关系，我还受得住。”他颤声回答道。

通过药物诱发的发情期没有规律可循，也许会持续几天，也许只会持续几个小时，这期间的每一分每一秒都弥足珍贵，索隆当然也明白这个道理。他托稳山治摇摇欲坠的身体，试探着抽插了几下，确认山治重新开始呼吸后，才逐渐加快挺动的速度。

山治被颠得上下起伏不止，整个软在索隆怀里。强硬的侵犯虽然伴随着痛苦，却极大程度满足了他的需求，他现在就是头发了情的野兽，正需要激烈的、粗鲁的交配来填补欲望。

“你的气味变了。”索隆掐着他的腰，边狠狠向上撞击边吸了吸鼻子仔细嗅他的气味。

他的Alpha信息素不再那么浓烈且具有侵略性，而是在不知不觉间慢慢趋于温和。他的一切变化都在表明，他的身体已经做好了受孕的准备。

索隆接下来又干了他一两分钟，等到他的后穴被完全操开、操软，才突然从里面拔离出去。

山治虽然知道索隆是想干嘛，却还是忍不住发出一声不满的闷哼，难耐地撅起屁股去蹭那根依然挺立在后头的阴茎。

索隆被他蹭得热血直往身下涌，耐着性子改用手指插进后穴，一寸一寸摸索，直到指腹触及到肠壁上的一处窄缝为止。

“这算打开了吗？”从来只啃硬骨头，只干Alpha的索隆完全不具备这方面的经验。至于山治，他对于自己身体里从未用过的部位更是一知半解。

“这种事别问我，我怎么知道…”

得不到明确的答案，索隆只好试着将指尖往窄缝里头插。从来没被人侵入过，甚至可以说是人生中第一次打开的腔道异常脆弱柔嫩，运动员覆着厚茧的手指对它来说简直是实施折磨的刑具。

山治难受得浑身紧绷，夹紧屁股想要拖延被侵入的时间。索隆在他的臀瓣上用力拍了一巴掌，提醒道：“放松点。”

山治小声嘟囔了句脏话，把脸埋向索隆的肩膀，老老实实放松下身。

索隆的手指便继续往里插，腔口里面又热又潮湿，一圈软肉主动吸他的指尖，稍微捅弄几下就淌出水来。

山治疼得狠了就咬他的肩膀，自己承受多少痛楚，咬他就咬得有多用力。他不吭声也不抱怨，由着山治发泄，甘愿陪他一起受这份苦。

等手指抽插一阵之后再度抽离出去时，索隆的肩膀已经被咬出了血。他转过身把山治搁置在床上，架高他的两条腿，比手指粗上数倍的、青筋毕现的阴茎顶进臀缝，他却并没急着往里插。

他仔细打量着山治的脸，金发Alpha的表情看起来既无奈又委屈，还有点平时极难见识到的、连他本人都没察觉到的媚态。

索隆冲他笑了一下，故意使坏地说：“我这算不算夺走了你的处男之身？”

“你他妈才是处男！”山治被调戏得又羞又怒，忿忿骂道，“你该庆幸检查出生殖腔的是我而不是你，不然你就等着屁股遭殃吧！”

“马上屁股遭殃的是你。”

嘴上说着揶揄的话，索隆实际上爱极了山治的这副样子。他俯首在山治的嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口，两只手扣紧他的大腿，挺腰慢慢往里顶，龟头找准腔口的位置，一鼓作气塞入进去。

Alpha粗壮的性器可比手指要恐怖多了，才插进去一半，山治就疼得掉出眼泪。他虽然早就做足了心理准备，却没料想到这个过程是这么的难熬。

索隆见他掉泪，收腰就想往外拔，他连忙盘起小腿牢牢夹住索隆的腰，深吸了几口气，说话的语气竟带着点儿视死如归的态度：“来吧，我受得住。”

索隆抬起右手摸了摸他的脸颊，用拇指拭去他眼角的泪珠。

当初就医一直是他们两个人一起去的，所以索隆很清楚，备孕的过程不仅辛苦，而且获得回报的几率极低。就算真能成功受孕，之后还要经历怀胎、生产、照顾小婴儿等等难事。在明知前路艰难重重的情况下，山治还是毅然选择了这条路，他对梦想的执著值得被尊重。

有着这样一位优秀的伴侣，谁不想与他拥有几个可爱的孩子呢？

索隆不再说多余的话，按照他最初允诺的“会努力的”，埋头苦干了起来。

不得不说，生殖腔远比Alpha干涩的后穴更便于承欢，紧致的软肉像小嘴一样吸咬他的阴茎，还能噗哧噗哧捅出水来，他控制不住地往深处插，每顶一下，山治就会难耐地哼出一声，手指掐进他的肩膀肉里。

在进行了不知几分钟之后，山治终于忍不住边呻吟边断断续续抱怨道：“你那玩意儿…嗯…也太粗了吧…”

索隆因这话被逗笑了：“现在嫌它粗，你平时不是挺喜欢的？”

山治实在没了斗嘴的力气，微阖双眼，像滩湿泥一样软软陷在床垫里。

索隆加快速度抽插了几下，似乎是撞到了什么敏感点，山治的哼声顿时变得软糯，连眼神也有些失焦了。

“舒服吗？”索隆照着那个位置猛顶几下，山治咬住自己的手指，兴奋得全身发抖，两条腿愈发夹紧，生怕对方在此时离开他。

“就是那里…嗯…索隆，快点…用力干那里…”被绝顶的快感冲昏了头的Alpha不知羞耻地主动发出邀请，索隆自然欣然接受，两只手掐着他的腰，在已经适应了性器形状的肉穴内激烈抽送起来。

过于强烈的快感冲击使山治几乎想要尖叫，他将自己宝贵的手指咬出深深的齿痕，身体蜷紧又绷直，却怎样也无法减缓那种快要让他承受不住的刺激。

索隆压着他又狠狠顶弄了一会儿，忽然拍了拍他的屁股，说：“再抬高一点，我就快射了。”

山治听话地抬手抱住双腿，以便抬高的屁股能更好的盛接精液。姿势的便利使他能够透过双腿之间看清下方结合的部位，他看着那个胀红泛着水光的玩意是如何一下一下捣进自己的身体，兴奋感因此攀上顶峰，快感的潮涌来得异常凶猛，他还来不及品味更多，就这样被操上了高潮。

穴肉不受控的痉挛着绞紧，索隆被夹得咬了咬牙，又按着他猛插了数下，最终撞进深处，阴茎膨起成结，牢牢卡在肉壁之间，精液大股大股地射进生殖腔里。

可以说，山治的一切努力都是为了迎接这个时刻。他们维持着相连的姿势不再动弹，膨起的结撑得山治小腹酸涩，说不清是难受还是舒服，他低低闷哼了几声，抬起胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，压下他的脑袋与他缠绵接吻。

整个射精过程持续了许久，直到结随着阴茎疲软而消退，胀痛酸涩的感觉这才停止。

索隆撑着床面正要起身，山治连忙又抬起双腿夹住他的腰，阻止他拔出去。

“再等等。”

索隆只好又压回他身上，掐了掐他的脸颊，对他过分偏执的谨慎感到好笑：“我已经一滴不剩的都射给你了，你还想怎么样？”

山治不爽地歪头咬他的指尖，他及时抽离手指，低头咬山治的嘴唇。

他们就这样你来我往的相互啃咬了半天，山治的腿慢慢滑下去落在床面上，索隆这才从他屁股里拔了出去。

“我去洗个澡。”索隆翻身坐起，背过身坐在床沿边，低头去找拖鞋。

背后窸窸窣窣一阵响动过后，山治的声音传进他的耳朵：“索隆……”

以往山治极少直呼他的名字，他听出那声音有些不对劲，转过头看回身后。山治此刻正倚着床头而坐，屈起的双腿自然而然打开，两只手掰开臀瓣，故意将淌着精液的、随着呼吸微微张合的穴口展示给他看。

“别走。”山治的发情期显然还没有结束。他舔了舔嘴唇，面露羞赧却又难以自持，小声嘟囔似的说：“还不够。”

索隆只觉得一股热血从小腹直冲头顶，翻涌的热量差点要冲断理智。他把刚穿好的拖鞋远远甩开，重新翻回床上，跪坐到山治身前，粗暴而热烈地吻他，两只手在他身上又掐又捏，恨不得就这样揉碎他的身体。

山治被吻得呼吸不畅，哼出几声含糊的鼻音，腾出手来撸动索隆刚刚缴过械的阴茎，不消片刻，那东西就又精神抖擞地勃起了。

这次不需要漫长的前戏，不需要小心翼翼的试探，索隆抱着山治的腰，对准湿漉漉的后穴直接顶入，且轻车熟路地直捣进生殖腔里去。

快速摩擦激发的快感令山治仰起头叫出了声，他用手臂紧紧勾住索隆的脖子，身体被撞得上下颠簸，一边喘息一边咬了咬索隆的耳垂，贴近他耳边说着亲昵又下流的话：“混蛋…嗯…再更努力一点，让我……让我怀上你的孩子…”

索隆听完这话，眼神顿时凶得像要吃人，他已经兴奋得再也经不住更多的挑逗了。他愈发卖力地挺动腰胯，埋头亲吻山治汗湿的脖颈，沉声回应道：“知道了。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

在连续半年的努力不见成果后，山治又去了趟医院，索隆专程请假陪他。

他们辗转一间又一间诊室，山治接受了一项又一项检查。他躺在诊床上，像个实验品般被人摆弄，到最后几乎已经有些麻木了。

主治医生拿到最终的检查报告，对他说的依然是同半年前一模一样的话：“你的生殖腔本来就发育得不够健全，就算用药物促进排卵，改善腔内环境，受孕几率也依然很低。这种事不能心急，坚持服药，继续尝试，受孕也不是全无可能。”

这话山治听得耳朵起茧，最初的冲劲随着时间的推移逐渐被消磨殆尽，期盼变成压力，有时会压得他喘不过气来。从医院出来后，他一直心事重重，回去的路上，他望着车窗外被大雨洗礼的城市街景，表情仿佛也罩上了一层阴云。

索隆一边开车，一边绞尽脑汁想着安慰的话：“医生早就说了，这种事不能心急。就算是普通的Omega，半年不中也很正常。”

山治心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，显然没将安慰听进心里去，索隆便不知道还能再说些什么了。

在生育这件事上，索隆对山治是心有愧疚的。他自己是个货真价实的基佬，天生喜欢男人，喜欢Alpha，对Omega的气味完全无感，对Beta更是兴趣缺缺。从少年时期开始，他就接受了自己的命运，他没有强烈的想要生育后代的愿望，连对组建一个普通的家庭都不抱什么希望。

直到遇见山治，他的人生才发生了天翻地覆的变化。

他们当初从相识到相爱再到成婚，仅仅只花费了一年时间，因为他们心里都认定自己这一生的伴侣非对方莫属，再也不用做别的考虑。

能遇见山治，对索隆来说是件很幸运的事。而山治遇见他，大概就不算多好运了。

山治是典型的泛性恋，只要能动情，他的兴趣不拘泥于任何性别，也就是说，他的婚姻本该有无限可能性，他本该有更轻松的路可走。 

索隆心里清楚，自己是山治的牵绊和拖累，此后无论需要付出多少努力，他都愿意尽力补偿。而眼下，能让山治在心情糟糕透顶的日子里立刻开心起来，他有个屡试不爽的办法。

他们回到家时雨还没停，铺天盖地的大雨比他们从医院出来那会儿下得还要大。汽车停在楼前的停车场，跑回公寓楼的一小段路程里他们淋了点雨。

回到家后山治径直走进卧室，从衣柜里拿出要换的衣服扔在床上，正站在窗前望着窗外瓢泼的雨幕解领带时，索隆放下钥匙和装药的牛皮纸袋，走到他身后搂住他，亲吻起坠着水珠的发丝。

药物改变了山治的体质，以往他的体温并不如索隆温热，现在，因为发情的影响，他的身体像持续发着低烧，混着雨水的汗味和后颈腺散发出的信息素气味像男士香水一样好闻。

索隆用舌面舔尝着诱人的后颈，牙尖在腺体上轻轻咬磨挤压，山治痒得缩了缩脖子，掐着他的手腕想要掰开。不怎么真心实意的抵抗当然毫无作用，索隆的手臂愈发箍紧，接着重重在腺体上咬了一口。

“嗯……！别用咬的……”山治皱起眉不满地闷哼一声，因发情而变得敏感的腺体产生出刺痛感和阵阵酥麻的痒意。

“这次的发情期还没完全结束吧？”索隆用鼻尖拱进山治的颈窝，像狗一样嗅他的气味，边吻他边提议道：“我们可以再试试。”

山治没答应也没拒绝，索隆只当他是默许，埋头继续吮咬他的脖子，搂着他向前迈进几步，将他压在了落地窗上。

每到山治的发情期，他们就会卯足了劲为受孕而努力，这些天来每天都要做上一两次，求欢自然是再普通不过的事。

索隆用右手解山治的腰带，另一只手则从衬衫下摆伸进去抚摸起肌肉精实的腰腹。散发着Alpha发情信息素的腺体就近在鼻尖之前，索隆受到气味吸引，像染上微醺的醉意，很快就进入了状态。

他一寸一寸吮吻着金发和衣领间裸露出的皮肤，两只手交替捏揉着腰窝、乳头和大腿根这类平日里最能挑起山治兴奋感的区域。山治抿着嘴唇低声喘息，任何一点震颤的反应都是在给予身后那个兴致高昂的家伙最大的鼓励。

只这么一会儿，索隆的胯下就已经硬得不行。他维持着所剩不多的耐心，隔着布料抵住山治的屁股，腰胯刻意向前耸动几下，隆起的部位顶入臀缝间制造出亲昵的摩擦。

山治的后穴早在发情期间日复一日的交媾过程中被使用得略显红肿，经由这么一摩擦，那股又酥又痒的感觉顿时直钻心底，哪怕他现在心思完全不在这件事上，也难免被挑逗得发出几声难耐的闷哼。

趁着气氛正佳，索隆扯下山治的裤子，用拇指拨开两瓣臀肉，低头向下看去。与索隆的皮肤相比，山治的肤色很白，常年不见阳光的臀肉更要浅上一个色号，只不过白得很漂亮，并不会显得病态。在臀缝之间，肿起的穴口因感受到注视而紧张地收缩，肉粉色的软肉表面泛着湿润的水光。

“你现在变得很不一样。”索隆凑近山治耳边说话，同时并拢两根手指插入后穴捅弄几下，被分泌液充分浸润的穴肉被挤压着发出些黏腻的水音，索隆忍不住感叹：“里面这么快就湿了。”

山治听着这些下流话，咬了咬嘴唇，很难得的没有立刻恼羞成怒。

在山治服药改变自己的身体以前，前戏一直是个让索隆颇为头疼的过程，他不是什么温柔又有耐心的人，滋味诱人的伴侣躺在怀里任他摆布，他却必须压抑欲望，先用两根手指头去做足准备工作。弄疼了或者弄得不舒服都不行，山治能乖乖被他压着干的好脾气可是有限度的。

如今，这个让人头疼的麻烦终于可以省去了。借着生殖腔里淌出的足以润滑的分泌液，索隆抽动手指简单做了做扩张，山治用额头抵着冰凉的玻璃，屁股微微向后挺起，喘息的节奏明显加快了。

索隆吻了吻他的耳垂，指头像挖掘什么东西似的揉着敏感点弯曲几下。山治顿时双腿发软就要往下滑，索隆收紧手臂更牢固地环抱住他的腰，手指的力道愈发加重，直捅得后穴阵阵紧缩，由深处隐秘的生殖腔里淌出淋漓的热液。

索隆抽出手指，歪过头追着山治的嘴唇与他接吻，拉开裤链掏出勃起胀红的阴茎，单手握着撸动几下，让它达到最饱满的硬度，接着胸膛往前紧压住山治的后背，对准穴口挺腰插入进去。

“嗯…！”山治被顶得踮起脚，腰像触电般颤抖着。他的舌头正被索隆含在唇间吸吮搅动，只能从喉咙里挤出一声状似痛苦的呻吟。

笼罩在后方的火热体温与前方玻璃窗冰冷的触感截然不同，山治感觉自己就像被囚禁在一处狭窄的火刑监牢里，尤其是插在屁股里的那根东西，又硬又烫又粗壮，简直可以称得上是根即将对他折磨不休的刑具。

成为伴侣的第三个年头，说没有倦怠感那是假的。他们的感情生活虽然一直相处融洽，却早没了当初刚相恋时那份恨不得日日抵死缠绵的新鲜热爱。备孕期间山治每个月稳定到来的发情期为他们的婚姻注入了一针活性剂，索隆每次嗅着山治的气味都会兴奋得难以自持。

他的手臂牢牢环着山治的腰，稍微跨开腿，由下而上挺送起来，运动员经过常年高强度体能训练塑造出的钢板一样结实的腹肌和大腿狠狠撞击着白皙的臀肉，肉刃在甬道内肆无忌惮贯穿，实施侵占的气势几乎是要把山治生吞活剥一般。

外头的雨势越下越大，天空中时不时划过一道白色闪电将昏暗的天地照射得亮如白昼，轰隆的雷声随之而来。雨点噼里啪啦打在面前的透明玻璃上汇聚成蜿蜒河流，遮蔽了窗外一切的景色。

在这片只属于两个人的世界里，他们本该身心交融地享用彼此的肉体才对。然而就在索隆卖力挺动着腰臀的时候，与他的热情高涨形成鲜明对比的是，山治望着窗外的大雨，除了脸颊发热泛红和低如轻叹的喘息声以外，一双蓝眼睛里的情欲掺满了杂质。

索隆吮吻着山治的脖子，一手抚摸侧腰，一手捏住硬挺的乳头来回揉捻，极尽疼爱和讨好，可山治的身体对他做出的回应却并不怎么热烈。即便他向来对捉摸另一半的心思有些迟钝，此刻仍察觉出了山治的心不在焉。

挺腰的节奏逐渐慢了下来，他将下巴搭在山治的肩膀上，认真瞧着山治的侧脸，问：“你怎么了？”

山治被他的声音唤回神，偏过头吻了他一下，慢半拍夹紧穴肉，向后挺了挺屁股主动去吞他的阴茎。他被夹得皱起眉，忍不住用力向深处撞去。

山治惊喘了一声，臀肉与他的胯部紧紧相贴不再动弹，犹豫了两秒，才说：“你觉不觉得，我们是在浪费时间？”

“你指什么？”索隆边说话边向上挺胯，几乎要将山治顶离地面，龟头碾磨进甬道最深处，撑得山治又胀又难受。

“嗯……”山治向后伸手推索隆的大腿，眉眼低垂一副欲言又止的样子：“也许我根本就没可能怀孕。”他长舒出一口气掩饰叹息，又继续说：“我的生殖腔是个残缺品，是个本不应该存在的东西。我现在还指望它能像普通Omega的生殖腔那样正常发挥作用，是不是太异想天开了？”

这还是半年以来山治头一次在索隆面前表现出气馁。最开始他兴致勃勃，充满干劲，认为只要努力就必然会有所收获，一次次用验孕棒测试迎来令人失望的结果，他的信心也就这样被逐次消磨光了。

有的事情如果注定成功率为0，那么再努力也是不会有结果的。

索隆盯着山治表情阴郁的侧脸沉思片刻，忽然向后退开，拽着山治的胳膊让他转过身来面向自己，两只胳膊搂着他的腰猛地往上一提，将他整个抱了起来。

“你干嘛？”山治连忙用手撑住索隆的肩膀，那根依然精神抖擞的玩意儿就顶在他的大腿之间，湿漉漉地往腿缝里钻。

索隆仰头冲他咧嘴笑了笑，并没有直接答话，而是抱着他走到床边将他丢了上去，紧接着欺身压上。

山治早就没了继续做下去的心思，以为索隆要不管不顾硬来，恼火地伸手去掰肩膀想要把人推开。可索隆的体格壮得像头小牛，任凭他怎么推都纹丝不动，他便捏紧拳头举起来打算以示警告。

索隆抬起左手抓握住举到眼前的拳头，笑着说：“别愁眉苦脸了，记得医生是怎么说的吗？保持心情愉悦才更容易受孕。”

山治望进索隆的眼睛，被那双眼里的镇定和从容所俘获，摇摆不定的心绪得到抚慰，满腹哀怨顿时消散了大半。

“通往目的地的路并不会只有一条，现在就想放弃还太早了。”索隆把他的拳头拽到嘴边，挨个亲吻指节，“这条路如果行不通，我们就试别的办法。医生推荐过试管和领养，还有这么多后备计划可选，你有什么可担心的？”

嘴唇柔软的触感让山治彻底平静下来，紧握的五指慢慢松开，与索隆的手指交扣在了一起。

“你不介意领养？”山治问。

“你不介意我就不介意。”索隆把山治的手压在枕头上，亲吻他的额头，同时沉声补充道：“我只希望你能开心。”

虽然平日里像个生活白痴一样处处需要人照料，索隆实际上是个相当可靠的男人。当山治被汹涌的负面情绪淹没时，他能及时扛起伴侣即将坍塌的信念，这正是山治所爱的其中一点。

“真会讲漂亮话。”山治小声嘟囔了一句，心头腾起融融暖意，脸颊也因简单却动听的情话而微微发烫。他用手掌压下索隆的后脑勺，扬起下巴吻他。

索隆见自己的安慰奏效，满意地舔了舔山治的嘴唇，伸手下去扯他褪到一半的裤子，他配合着从裤管中抽出双腿，自觉脱掉衬衫扔到床尾，然后翻过身光溜溜趴好，主动摆好了承欢姿势。

这个举动让索隆忍不住又笑了，自己的这位Alpha伴侣向来是个吃软不吃硬的家伙，只要能哄得他舒心，准能从他那里吃到大把甜头。

“当然，如果你能怀上我的孩子，那就最好不过了。”说话间，索隆跨骑着山治的大腿，腰胯顺势向前一挺，仍在勃起状态的阴茎就这么轻车熟路插回后穴，饱胀的龟头将肠壁褶皱完全撑开，径直向生殖腔口顶去。

这一次，山治带着感情投入其中，身体也就比先前要敏感得多。龟头撑开窄缝，顶进更为柔软脆弱的生殖腔，些许疼痛混合与之相较过于强烈的快感使他脱口而出一声高亢呻吟，脑袋向后仰起，舒服得浑身都在颤抖，发情末期所剩不多的情潮就这样又被引了出来。

索隆单手压住他的后腰，一鼓作气插入整根，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被顶得移位了。他大口喘息着，两只手攥紧床单，正想说话时，索隆忽然晃着腰快速抽送起来，粗壮的阴茎嵌在软肉之间，一下下捣进深处。

“等等……我……嗯……”山治的身体被撞得前后晃动个不停，嘴巴里吐出些破碎的哼吟，大脑忽地一片空白，转眼就忘了刚才想说些什么。

在床上，索隆总是太过凶猛，有时候咬着牙埋头猛干的架势甚至会让山治有种他们之间满怀深仇大恨的错觉。职业运动员的力量和体力都好得不像话，还没过多久，山治就已经被干得快要喘不过气来。他的身体瘫软下陷，阴茎压在小腹与床单之间来回摩擦，连同后穴像失禁一样被插得直淌水，床单很快就被濡湿了一大片。

身为Alpha，做爱时所展现出的这些只有Omega才具备的特性让山治倍感羞耻，而在羞耻的背后，则有种特殊的、难以言喻的心理快慰。

往后的时间里，山治的腰肢尽量向后弯折，屁股高高挺起，任由伴侣肆意侵犯他最隐秘的部位，口中发出的浪荡呻吟比肉体相撞的声音还要响亮。

索隆的胸膛紧贴他的后背，右手虎口捏住他的下巴让他抬起头来，边干他边啃咬红肿发烫的后颈腺。无论药物使身体产生了多少变化，山治终究是无法被标记的，可索隆依然热衷于咬他的腺体，在上面留下成排的牙印，好像这样就能完成一次将他彻底占为己有的仪式。

山治被咬得又疼又兴奋，报复性地张嘴咬索隆的手指，那两根手指头便借机插进口腔，撬开齿关，搅弄湿软的舌头。他发出含糊不清的哼声，眼睛里腾起一层水雾，身后持续不断的撞击几乎要把他的意识撞碎了。他的眼神逐渐涣散，肠肉和腔壁阵阵蠕动紧缩，在阴茎插入时主动绞缠，又在拔出时吸裹着挽留。

索隆被他夹得舒服至极，粗喘得如同一头狂躁的野兽，无比迷恋地嗅他的气味、舔他的腺体、用鼻尖蹭他的耳垂。

下身凶狠的攻势和耳后亲昵的小动作都同样让山治情潮澎湃，当一波比一波更汹涌的快感淹没全身，他的泪水涌了出来。他用舌尖抵着索隆的手指往外推，带着哭腔的呻吟声把口中吐出的句子切割得支离破碎：“索隆……不行，慢点……啊……我快受不了了……”

索隆正做到兴头上，自然完全不打算理会违心的求饶声，右手更为稳固地卡紧他的脖子，汗水淋漓的小麦色身躯肌肉紧绷，抽插的节奏愈发猛烈。

山治被肏得近乎想要尖叫，双手攥紧床单撕扯，整片后背和腰臀止不住地痉挛，不消片刻，他身体就忽然颤抖着挺直，后脑紧紧贴住索隆的额头，压在床单上的阴茎痛快释放了出来。

从穴口到生殖腔内部的软肉都因高潮的来临而收缩绞紧，热液潮吹般向外喷涌，索隆咬着牙又抽插了十数下，狠狠撞进深处，膨起的结牢牢卡住生殖道，精液大股大股地向内射入。

在整个射精的漫长过程里，他们承受着高潮余韵的冲击，十指交扣相握，亲昵地耳鬓厮磨。直到那个让山治觉得自己的肚子险些要被撑破的结逐渐消退，索隆的身体才倾塌下去，沉甸甸压在了山治背上。

他们喘息着休息片刻，索隆搂着山治翻身侧躺，手掌贴住他的小腹摩挲起来，半开玩笑地说：“也许这一次就成了呢。”

山治按住他的手背，眯起双眼低头看向自己的腹部，懒洋洋嗤笑了一声：“如果真有你说的这么容易就好了。”

TBC.


End file.
